


mushaboom, mushaboom

by Booksandbones



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksandbones/pseuds/Booksandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hero Duke glimmers in the firelight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mushaboom, mushaboom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isignedupforthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isignedupforthis/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Simona i-signed-up-for-this for the spreading of her femslash propaganda. hope this helps your efforts to spread the femslash love around this fandom (; Also, this is dedicated to daisy peterdonaldson, for spending sooo long with me today talking to me about hersula, among other things. you're both great (((:

Hero glimmers in the firelight. That's all that's capable of running through Ursula's head right now. Before their last year of high school a big portion of their year decided to get together for a huge party. They're all packed around a bonfire and there's a circle of light emanating from the pit that protects them from the dark sky above them. Everyone is in high spirits, eager to get into their last year before being thrown into The Real World, as adults are so fond of calling it. Mostly it's an excuse to see everyone in the peace of break before they are all too busy to have another opportunity like this.

Hero has her ukulele lightly grasped in her hand and the other wrapped around a drink. She's turned partially away from Ursula to talk to someone else, and she looks- breathtaking, is the only word Ursula can think of. She has a baggy sweater covering most of her hands and a beanie tugged low on her forehead and Ursula is enthralled. Every time Hero shifts the blonde in her hair glimmers in the firelight and she longs to reach out and push the loose piece behind her ear. Eventually, Hero turns back to Ursula and smiles brilliantly. "What do you think, Ursula?"

Shit. She was so busy caught up in staring at Hero she didn't realize it looked like she was actually paying attention. "Sorry, what?"

And Hero patiently launches into an explanation but Ursula is so struck with adoration the second one doesn't do her much good. Hero just smiles- god, she has a beautiful smile- and lets Ursula lean against her shoulder to tune out of the party. 

Now, Ursula would have to crane her neck up to see Hero, so that distraction is gone. But- her hair is such a brilliant shade of gold and it smells fruity and it's pressed against her nose. She is so, so screwed. She stays in this trance for several minutes before drawing away; she immediately misses the warmth and comfort of that quiet moment. Hero looks at her again, and this sweet, fond look will be the death of her, she swears. A light touch of her elbow, a quiet murmur questioning if she's alright, and Ursula is struck by the goodness of Hero. How can one girl be so perfect? 

And it's like Hero can read her mind and wants her as awestruck as possible, because she later obliges someone's request for her to sing a song and she puts down her drink to play the ukulele. Her nimble fingers pluck at the strings, her voice raises and falls to ensnare Ursula in it's spell, and in that moment Ursula feels like the whole world should slow down, watch, fall in love with this brilliant and shining girl like she has. 

The song fades away and she lets go of the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Everyone is clapping, but Hero turns away to look at Ursula again. "What did you think?" and she bites her lips as she says it and it's such a distracting sight.

"You're beautiful," she blurts, and immediately is horrified by her traitorous mouth. 

"I mean, your voice is beautiful," she corrects, but feels awkward still. She can feel more words coming out-

"Not that you're not beautiful. You are, I just meant. Your song was nice. Beautiful. Sorry, I'll stop talking now."

Great. Perfect. So smooth, Ursula. She can feel her face steadily heating up and she's sure it's noticeably red. Oh, but Hero really is too good to her. No comment on the rambling or blushing or the disaster of her sentences. She just smiles, a private, soft smile that makes Ursula feel like the luckiest girl in the world to have witnessed it and scoots closer to Ursula and says a small, genuine "thank you." 

This is it. This is what'll kill her. Not the stress of her final year or drama or anything more dangerous than the gorgeous eyes and kind words of her best friend. Just quiet looks in the dark of the night and soft brushes of their hands and the hint that maybe, maybe Hero could like her back. This quiet longing, hopeful silences, this eternal wishing and waiting. This is what will do her in. She hates and loves this hope in equal measures. She clings to the hope that might drown her. And it'd be worth it, probably, if it means being as close to Hero for as long as possible.

She spends the whole evening in much the same fashion, spending her time with Hero and a select few of others that she feels comfortable with. It's fun, she admits, and she's having a better time than she would have in years past when she was much more self conscious- especially without the crutch of her camera to help her. So much of this she owes to Hero. So much of herself she is proud to be comes from the strength she draws from her. 

Ursula is shocked when she feels genuine disappointment at the end of the night. Usually she is dying to get home and relax after big social events- but tonight felt like something. The brink of something greater, a blink-and-you'll-miss-it moment lurking around the corner for her to grasp. And she hadn't grasped it. Why did she feel like she so urgently needed to do something? Energy thrumming in her veins, she stayed silent as Hero drove her back to her house. She was frustrated. She should do something. Say something- anything. But she'd ruin their friendship. But Hero deserved the truth. But- and around and around and around it went. They pulled up the house. She clicked her seatbelt off. Turned to Hero. Thanked her. Opened the door and walked out on stiff legs; mechanically walked to her door. 

Hero was waiting in the car until she got through the door- she always did that, no matter how early or late it was. Always looked out for her. And the sight of it, tonight, was too much. She paced quickly back to Hero's door and opened it. Stooped down and gave her a quick, barely there peck on the cheek. And backed away, just slightly, to see Hero's reaction. She did not get very far: Hero surged after to follow her, met her in another kiss. Another. Another. Finally, breathless from the kisses or elation or relief or all three, Ursula broke away. 

"I've wanted to do that for forever." 

An exchange of giddy grins, of hushed "I really like you"s, of a kiss. Another. Another.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the song "mushaboom" by feist. in particular i was thinking of the line "old dirt roads/knee deep snow/watching the fire as we grow old". that whole song is such a hersula jam tbh i suggest u all check it out


End file.
